04 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Sam Houston -legenda Teksasu" - film fab. prod. USA (1986); reż. Peter Levin 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Agencja Własności Rolnej. Przekształcenia własnościowe 12.45 Tylko u nas - zapowiedź programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej na następny tydzień 12.55 Temat dnia: Kulturowe aspekty postrzegania osób niepełnosprawnych przez środowisko ludzi zdrowych 13.00 Niepełnosprawni - reportaż z Mielnicy, wakacyjnego zgrupowania szkoleniowców aktywnej rehabilitacji niepełnosprawnych 13.30 Temat dnia (patrz godz. 12.55) 13.35 Warszawa zaprasza - stołeczny informator kulturalny 13.50 Teleplastikon - program o społecznych problemach współczesnej Europy 14.05 Temat dnia (patrz godz. 12.55) 14.10 Dokument trochę inny - o specyfice filmów dokumentalnych 14.40 Odpowiem na każde pytanie-osoby kompetentne odpowiadają telewidzom 14.55 Euroturystyka - jak zwiedzać Europę 15.10 Być tutaj. Wysłuchaj mnie-o umiejętności komunikowania się ludzi między sobą 15.25 Temat dnia (patrz godz. 12.55) 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - wybór szkoły i zawodu. Program dla maturzystów 15:50 Jaka szkoła? Reforma czy transformacja? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci oraz film prod. niemieckiej "Tao- Tao" o niedźwiadku panda 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf zachodniej cywilizacji" (1) "Niebezpieczne dary" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.15 Każdy ma prawo - program z udziałem Ewy Łętowskiej i Wiktora Osiatyńskiego 18.30 Parawizja 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Sam Houston - legenda Teksasu" - film fab. USA (1986); reż. Peter Levin 22.00 O co chodzi - program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Kroniki amerykańskie" (7): "Najemnicy" i "Obrońca wiary" - serial dok. prod. USA 23.30 "Challenge" (1) - impresja tenisowo-muzyczna z udziałem J. McEnroe, X. Noah, S. Graff, J. Capriati, J. Clerk i M. Sardou (1988) 0.30 Siódemka w Jedynce : Spotkania z wielkimi pisarzami: "Tomasz Mann" - film prod. angielskiej (1988). 1.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Nowe przygody Super-mana" (ostatni odc.) - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" (3) - serial muzyczny prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najlepszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.30 .,Eleni" - film fab. prod. USA (1985); reż. Peter Vates 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Rolling Stones koncert zespołu 1.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 15:00 Program satelitarny CNN 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności (1) 16:05 "Hej, Bun-Bu": "Skarb na dnie oceanu" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 16:15 Program satelitarny MTV 16:30 Kącik melomana 16:45 Studio Regionalne 17:00 "Filmowy portret" Agnieszki Osieckiej kreślą: mąż, córka oraz przyjaciele - Magdalena Umer i Krystyna Janda 18:00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18:30 "Studio pod bukiem" - program redakcji opolskiej 19:00 Gazeta domowa 19:10 Ulice Śląska 19:25 Program satelitarny MTV 19:45 "Daleko od Eko-Bondary" - reportaż Andrzeja Sobka 20:00 "Diadorim" (6) - serial filmowy prod. brazylijskiej 21:00 Program satelitarny MTV 22:00 Aktualności (3) 22:10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 Reklamy 18.30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial TVP (odc. 7 ostatni) 19.35 Muzyczny non stop 19.50 Małorolny - reportaż ukazujący codzienności austriackich rolników 20.15 Tommaso Albinioni - Adagio 20.20 W 49 rocznicę tragedii Polaków na Wołyniu - reportaż Marka Tarki 20.40 Salon - magazyn publicystyki kulturalnej 21.00 Zakończenie programu TV Niezależna Lublin 06.00 Sky News - wiadomości 07.00 Dziennik TNL - powtórzenie 07.15 Blok reklamowy + muzyka + program dnia 07.30 Super Channel - News Watch 08.30 Telegazeta TNL + muzyka + program dnia 09.00 Eurosport: Eurofun + Rajd.Ciężarówek + wiadomości 11.00 Super Channel + Wild America + Business CNBC 12.00 Telegazeta TNL 12.20 Muzyka TNL - program dnia 12.30 Kobieta polska - kaseta PTV Echo 13.20 Muzyka TNL + program dnia 13.20 Super Channel: News Watch. Inside Edition, Serie Noire, muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 17.45 Biografie 18.00 Magazyn dla młodzieży: Strefa 18.45 Rzeczpospolita nieznana - film dok. VHS 19.15 Telegazeta TNL 19.40 Muzyka TNL 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.20 Świat, który dzielimy - prog. przyr. 20.50 Muzyka TNL 21.00 Super Channel: Inside Edition + Beyond Tomorrow + wiadomości + Behave Yourself + muzyka 00.00 Telegazeta TNL BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 -11.00am ...But First This 9.25 Ipso Facto 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.25 Double Dare 10.45 The O Zone 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 The Flying Doctors 11.50 The Historyman 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.05 Summer Scene 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Eldorado 14.20 Ensign Pulver 16.00 Barney Bear 16.10 Children's BBC: The All New Popeye Show 16.35 Maid Marian and Her Merry Men: 4 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Eldorado 19.30 Bread 20.00 Birds of a Feather 20.30 Joker in the Pack 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Between the Lines 22.20 Proms on One 23.30 Lisa and the Devil 1.05 Weather 1.10 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Bitten by the Bug 8.30 The Italians 9.00 Protecting the Park 9.30 Brewster's Millions 10.50 Obsession 12.25 The Historyman 12.30 Black Napoleon 13.20 Postman Pat 13.35 Weekend Outlook 13.40 In the Making 14.00 News; Weather Mini Dragons 14.55 The Historyman 15.00 News; Weather All Our Children 15.50 News; Weather and Regional News; Weather 16.00 Only the Valiant 17.40 Look Stranger 18.00 The Paleface 19.30 Gardeners' World 20.00 East 20.30 Athletics 21.40 Signs of the Times 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 What the Papers Say 23.30 Edinburgh Nights 0.35 Weatherview 0.40 Closedown